1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery support structure for a portable type information processing apparatus such as a notebook type personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic information processing apparatuses have become increasingly small and light-weight so as to be suitable for use as portable type information processing apparatuses. A portable type information processing apparatus usually includes a battery that has a relatively large capacity and the battery is usually accommodated in the apparatus body since replacement of a battery is seldom required. However, miniaturization of the battery itself is also required, so there is a case in which replacement of the battery is necessary depending upon the relationship between the capacity, the weight and the volume of the battery.
If the battery is accommodated in the apparatus body, the battery cannot be readily replaced. It is desirable, in order to facilitate the replacement of the battery, to have the battery detachably attached to the apparatus body so as to be easily removed and attached from outside the apparatus body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-27596 discloses a small size electronic apparatus in which a battery is disposed in a recess provided on the apparatus body such that the surface of the battery is exposed and serves as a part of the exterior surface of the apparatus body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-163015 discloses a battery pack accommodating structure in which a recess is provided in the side of the apparatus body so that the battery can be attached to the apparatus body by inserting it into this recess.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-76887 discloses a reduced-height structure for an information processing apparatus in which a battery can be attached to the rear of the apparatus body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-55617 discloses a battery pack and its connection structure in which, when a battery is mounted inside the apparatus body, the battery can be connected to the connector inside the apparatus body, from any of the upper, lower or lateral direction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-116133 discloses a portable type information processing apparatus in which a connector is provided in the apparatus body such that an expansion connector box can be connected to this connector. The expansion connector box has a connector to be connected to the connector in the apparatus body, as well as a plurality of connectors to be connected to other components of the apparatus.
Also, in this patent publication, the expansion connector box can include an expansion battery (external battery), in addition to a built-in battery (internal battery) contained in the apparatus body. In the information processing apparatus including the internal and external batteries, the information processing apparatus can be operated using the external battery, even if the internal built-in battery has run down, or the operating range of the information processing apparatus may be further expanded by increasing the capacity of the external battery.
In the information processing apparatus including the internal and external batteries, however, when the built-in battery has run down, it is not easy to remove it for recharging. Also, the battery used in the information processing apparatus is used as a battery pack molded with resin.
The built-in battery pack used as an internal battery and the external battery pack used as an external battery are in general dissimilar in appearance and structure since one is disposed inside the information processing apparatus and the other is detachably attached from outside to the information processing apparatus. Thus, two kinds of battery packs, that is, a built-in battery pack and an external battery pack, must be provided, which in turn requires two types of molds for molding battery packs with resin, which increases the cost of development of battery packs.